


Total drama one shots

by xxxrobertxxx



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrobertxxx/pseuds/xxxrobertxxx
Summary: This is a one shot work that I'll do while votes are happening on other series or I have spare time. Enjoy!
Relationships: Bridgette/Chef Hatchet(Total Drama), Bridgette/Ezekiel, Bridgette/Ezekiel/Katie(Total Drama), Bridgette/Geoff/Ezekiel(Total Drama), Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 6





	1. Bridgette x Ezekiel: A better boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment any characters from the series that you want to have sex. It doesn't matter if it's three, four or ten people. Don't recommend futas as that's for another work and there are other fetishes that I will not do. So with that said give me your characters, the setting and some fetishes that you want to see!

**Geoff wasn't going to forgive Bridgette after the Alejandro incident so the poor girl ended up alone. She still presented the show even if it was hard. One day she was feeling very horny. She needed a man's touch. She went backstage to masturbate. Ezekiel was walking around trying to find some food and that's when she saw her. Bridgette was in front of him: one hand rubbing her wet shaved pussy the other one fondling her B-cup breasts. He was mesmerized as his erection grew larger and larger and eventually Bridgette noticed him, standing up quickly to cover herself up.**

Bridgette: What the fuck Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: Sorry, I was just trying to find some food!

Bridgette: Well, I guess it's not your fault.

**Bridgette was going to let him go until she noticed a big bulge in his pants. She bit her lip and felt herself getting even wetter.**

Bridgette: Actually... ever since my break up with Geoff I've been so lonely, and I need a big hard cock to please me!

Ezekiel: Ok, but why do you need a rooster?

Bridgette: Not a cock as in the animal, a cock as in dick!

Ezekiel: What's that?

Bridgette: **Sigh** A penis!

Ezekiel: Oh, I get it now! 

Bridgette: So do you wanna screw?

Ezekiel: Srew what?

Bridgette: It's another word for fuck.

Ezekiel: That's a bad word.

Bridgette: It means have sex...

Ezekiel: With you?

Bridgette: Yeah, baby!

Ezekiel: Of course!

Bridgette: Ok, let's see what we're working with!

**Bridgette got down on her knees, unzipped Ezekiel's pants and pulled down his boxers. His 21cm hard rock cock hit her in the face. She was hypnotized by it. It was so much larger than Geoff's 10cm tiny prick. She started drooling at the cock.**

Ezekiel: Are you okay?

Bridgette: About to be even better!

**She started sucking his cock making circles around the head with her tongue and every now and then going down all the way.**

Bridgette: Are you gonna do it?

Ezekiel: Do what?

Bridgette: Force me to deepthroath it!

Ezekiel: What's that?

**Bridgette took his hands and made him grab her hair and plunge her all the way down his cock.**

Ezekiel: Oh my god, this feels amazing!

**Ezekiel moaned and groaned as Bridgette was chocking on his massive cock.**

Ezekiel: Oh my god, I'm gonna cum!

**Ezekiel let out a huge load in Bridgette's mouth and she swallowed it all making sure not a single drop hit the ground.**

Ezekiel: That was amazing!

Bridgette: Well if it was amazing a good boy would return the favor.

**Bridgette sat down on a chair and spread her legs apart and Ezekiel got the message and started licking her cunt. Bridgette moaned as the farmboy was eating her out.**

Bridgette: Rub my clit!

Ezekiel: Your what?

**Bridgette took his hand and put it up to her clit and he started rubbing it at a fast pace. She wrapped her legs around his head and made him dig in as far as possible while also putting her hand on his head and stroked his hair. Bridgette moaned hard as she came on his face.**

Ezekiel: Your pussy is pretty tasty!

Bridgette: Get ready for the best part!

**Ezekiel looked over to see Bridgette laying on her back holding her pussy open with her hands.**

Bridgette: Fuck me till I can't walk straight!

Ezekiel: Wouldn't that hurt?

Bridgette: It's a figure of speech!

Ezekiel: Ok... I think I get it.

**Ezekiel didn't waste anymore time and started ramming her pussy with his huge cock. She was in heaven as she never felt a dick this big before. She put his hands on her boobs an he instinctively started fondling them and then pulled him in for a kiss. They both moaned and grunted as the monstrous cock pounded away at her.**

Bridgette: Oh my god, faster, please!

**Ezekiel started going faster and faster and Bridgette realised something.**

Bridgette: Wait!

Ezekiel: What? 

Bridgette: If you cum in there I might get pregnant!

Ezekiel: So what do you suggest?

Bridgette: Your gonna fuck my ass!

Ezekiel: Isn't that filthy?

Bridgette: No, I've done it before, believe me.

Ezekiel: If you say so.

**Bridgette resumed her position and Ezekiel continued doing the same thing except this time he was fucking her asshole. Bridgette's mind was breaking from the insane pleasure.**

Bridgette: Oh my god, this feels so fucking good! I feel like I'm in heaven! My mind is going blank! 

**Their sex session ended with a huge climax from the both of them Ezekiel cumming a huge load in her ass.**

Bridgette: Thank you Ezekiel, I really needed that!

Ezekiel: No problem! I enjoyed it too!

**The next day Bridgette wanted to talk to Ezekiel.**

Bridgette: Hey, I was thinking and I wanted to ask you something.

Ezekiel: What is it?

Bridgette: Do you wanna be my boyfriend?

Ezekiel: Of course!

Bridgette: Really?

Ezekiel: Yeah!

**The two shared a deep passionate kiss and then went back on stage holding hands.**

_And that's the first one shot done, hope you enjoyed it! Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	2. MikexZoey: After Mal

**After season 5 Mike and Zoey are at Playa de losers. Mike is sitting in a beach chair. Zoey hugs him from behind putting her B-cup boobs on his head.**

Mike: Oh, hi Zoey! How are you doing?

Zoey: I've been thinking, with all this Mal business we've never really gotten to be together!

Mike: I know, but we are now!

Zoey: We are, but not close enough!

**Zoey reached down and unzipped Mike's pants and then pulled them down slightly along with the boxers letting out his 21cm cock.**

Zoey: Oh god, that's big! I don't know if it will fit!

Mike: Are you saying you want to have sex?

Zoey: Yeah, I am!

 **Zoey kisses Mike and then goes down in front of him on her knees.** **She then used both of her hands to jerk the shaft while she sucked the head, her tongue making circles on the tip as he moaned.**

Mike: Shit Zoey, you're really good at this!

**He grabbed the back of her head and caressed her hair. He slowly pushed her down until she got at her limit then held her there while he was playing with her hair. Zoey slipped one hand in her panties and masturbated.**

Mike: Shit Zoey, I'm close!

**Zoey stopped sucking his cock and put her tongue out letting her boyfriend cum on her face swallowing what she could.**

Mike: God, you we're really good!

Zoey: Now it's my turn!

**Zoey and Mike switched places and kissed as they made the switch.**

Zoey: Dig in, big boy!

**Mike started eating her pussy the girl letting out loud moans. She used one hand to play with her tits and one to grab onto Mike's head, running her fingers through his hair while he ate her cunt.**

Zoey: God, keep doing what you're doing!

**Mike enjoyed the girl's sweet taste and couldn't wait to stick his dick in there.**

Zoey: Jesus Christ, I'm coming!

**Zoey came splashing Mike's face with her juices. Mike licked up while he could watching Zoey sit on the ground. She used two fingers to hold her pussy open.**

Zoey: Come here, I want you in me! 

Mike: I want in you too!

Zoey: Please be gentle!

Mike: I will!

**Mike slowly pushed his cock in her entrance while sucking on her left nipple and using his hand to play with her right breasts. Zoey used her fingers to rub her clit. They both moaned loudly the sound eventually being deafend by Mike kissing Zoey passionately. After a while he moved back to her boobs and kept switching back an forth using his hand to massage her breasts.**

Zoey: Mike... I'm gonna... I'm gonna...

Mike: I am too!

**Zoey came all over the cock that was pushing in and out of her as Mike pulled out and painted her belly white. After they got cleaned up they went to their room to sleep.**

Zoey: That was great Mike! Thank you!

Mike: Thank you too, you we're amazing!

Zoey: Wanna do it tomorrow as well?

Mike: Of course!

_Now that Total Sex Island is done I will write the one shots. So here is chapter two to start it out. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	3. BridgettexEzekiel: Sex on the menu

**After Bridgette and Ezekiel hooked up in Island they were happy to be in Action. Sure, too win would be cool but they wanted to have sex all the time. And so came the aliem challenge where they went off view of the camera and Bridgette began undressing, taking off her top and bra to reveal her B-cup boobs.**

Bridgette: Missed these?

Ezekiel: Hell yeah!

**Ezekiel went closer and massaged them as he sucked on her nipples. She took off his shirt and then his pants and boxers letting out his 21cm cock.**

Bridgette: Good to see him again!

**Bridgette began stroking as Ezekiel bent down to sit on his ass. She quickly put her mouth on it and started making laps around it with her tongue.**

Ezekiel: Jesus, I forgot how good you were! 

Bridgette: I forgot how good your dick tasted!

**Ezekiel put his hand on her head and made her deeptroath his cock. As she chocked she slipped a hand in her panties and started masturbating her already wet pussy.**

Ezekiel: Oh god, I'm gonna...

**He let out a thick load in her mouth and she kissed him before swallowing.**

Ezekiel: You're amazing!

Bridgette: You ain't seen nothing yet! 

**She took of her pants and panties then laid Ezekiel down on the ground and sat on top of him riding his face.**

Bridgette: There you go, lick that cunt, work your tongue!

**She used one hand to play with her boobs and one to rub her clit while Ezekiel went to town on her pussy.**

Bridgette: Oh god, keep doing that you sexy fucker! I'm gonna...

**Bridgette came all over Ezekiel's face and then laid down on her back. When Ezekiel looked up she was using two fingers to hold her pussy open.**

Bridgette: Cum here and fuck me till I can't stand up!

Ezekiel: My pleasure babe!

**Ezekiel entered her pussy at full force thrusting in and out making her moan like crazy. He sucked on her nipples alternating with kissing her from time to time while also sticking three fingers in her ass making the girl loose her mind.**

Bridgette: I'm gonna cum!

Ezekiel: Me too!

**As Bridgette came Ezekiel pulled out and came on her belly painting it white. Bridgette grabbed his head and then made him lick it all up before kissing him.**

Bridgette: That was amazing!

Ezekiel: I'm so glad we're here together!

**At the end they got eliminated but it wasn't a problem as they could fuck even more.**

_And there's the third one shot done. Hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	4. EzekielxBridgettexKatie: A threesome to remember

**As Ezekiel walks around camp he sees Bridgette and Katie making out. They notice him as well and see the big bulge in his pants. They call him over for some fun.**

Bridgette: So what do we have here?

Katie: A little pervert?

Ezekiel: I'm sorry!

Bridgette: Perverts don't get to be sorry! 

Katie: Get naked!

**They all get naked, Bridgette showing her B-cup breasts, Katie her C-cups and Ezekiel his 21cm erect cock. Katie gets down on her back and Bridgette uses her foot to make Ezekiel eat her out. After he starts eating she gets under him and sucks his cock while using one hand to masturbate. After a while Katie stands up.**

Katie: Alright, where do you want him?

Bridgette: In my ass, where else? 

Katie: You heard her!

**Bridgette got down on the ground with her ass up and Katie laid on her back in front of her. As Ezekiel pounded Bridgette's ass she went to town on Katie's cunt. The three of them moaned as loud as a nuclear siren. Katie eventually came and went underneath Bridgette switching between licking her clit and licking Ezekiel's balls. Eventually as they got close she fondled his balls while licking her clit. They both came Ezekiel filling her ass and Katie licking what was overflowing out.**

Bridgette: That was great! Same time tomorrow?

Ezekiel: Hell yeah!

Katie: I'll take him in my ass then!

_That's this one over. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	5. ZoeyxDawn: Relaxing

**Zoey saw Dawn taking off her clothes in the open showing her B-cup breasts and her pussy. She then went behind a waterfall and started meditating. She felt herself getting wet. She couldn't possibly be attracted to Dawn, could she? She took of her clothes as well revealing her B-cup breasts and went next to Dawn, sat down and meditated.**

Dawn: What are you doing here?

Zoey: I saw you and you looked relaxed so I wanted to join you.

Dawn: I know why you are here, stop lying!

Zoey: How?

Dawn: It's written all over your aura, and I can make you very relaxed!

**Dawn leaned over and kissed Zoey.**

Dawn: What do you say?

Zoey: Does this make me a lesbian?

Dawn: You're aura says bisexual.

Zoey: Come here!

**Zoey and Dawn started making out as Dawn slipped her hand down and inserted a finger into Zoey's pussy making her jump and moan with pleasure against her lips. She started moving her finger in and out making her constantly moan. She then slipped in another finger making her shiver from pleasure. After a while she added another finger before Zoey broke away from the kiss.**

Zoey: I want to make you feel good too!

**Dawn laid down on the ground with her back upright and her legs spread apart.**

Dawn: Go ahead!

**Zoey started digging her tongue in her pussy and using a hand to rub her clit as Dawn grabbed her head and pushed in while she used the other to play with her breasts. Zoey eventually started using her other hand to masturbate both girls moaning loudly but only Dawn's being heard.**

Dawn: I'm close! 

Zoey: Me too!

**Zoey got up and started scissoring with Dawn while making out until they both came.**

Zoey: That was amazing!

Dawn: Likewise! I come here every Friday by the way!

Zoey: I'll be here!

**Zoey have Dawn one last kiss before walking away.**

_That's it for this one! Dawn best girl! Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	6. EzekielxBridgettexGeoff: Hiding out

**At Playa des losers Ezekiel accidentaly broke Eva's MP3 player. He apoligized for it but she didn't care and chased him into the hotel. He entered the first room he had the chance to which was Bridgette's. He enters the closet and remains hidden. After about two minutes someone enters the room and he thinks it's Eva but instead he sees a blue sweater and white bra being taken off to reveal some perky B-cup breasts. Then a 23cm dick enters his field of view. The two people start kissing and he realizes who's room he entered. He starts getting hard, his dick begging for action. Bridgette takes off her pants and suddenly uses her hands to cover up. Ezekiel backs up a bit in what little space he has.**

Geoff: What's wrong, babe?

Bridgette: I think someone is in our closet!

**Geoff aproaches the door and puts one hand on it then swings it open revealing Ezekiel his boner clealry visible through his jeans.**

Geoff: What are you doing here?

Ezekiel: I'm sorry, I was hiding fro-

Bridgette: Wait, maybe he can join us.

Ezekiel: Really?

Bridgette: I can see you're very excited! You might as well join us.

Geoff: If it's okay with her it's okay with me!

**Ezekiel takes off his clothes revealing his 21cm dick while Bridgette lays down on the bed on her back with her legs spread open.**

Geoff: I'm taking her first! You can take my ass, is that cool?

Ezekiel: Sure man, your ass looks very nice!

Geoff: Thank you! Now get over here!

**Geoff jumps on top of Bridgette and punds away at her pussy, kissing her while playing with her tits, massaging them and squezzing her nipples. Ezekiel gets on top of him and sticks his dick in his ass pounding away hile reaching his hands around and playing with his nipples. The three moan so loud it can be heard from a while away. While Eva checks the rooms she hears the moaning and assumes that Bridgette and Geoff are having sex so there's no way Ezekiel's in there and moves on. Bridgette cums holding her hand around Geoff followed by Geoff as his prostate is being stimulated by Ezekiel and then Ezekiel himself cum leaking over the bed.**

Ezekiel: That was amazing!

Bridgette: It isn't over yet!

**Geoff lies down and Bridgette lowers herself onto him giving her ass a slap as a signal to Ezekiel. He pounds away at her ass as she kisses Geoff. Both the guys play with her tits making her moan so loud it can be heard outside the hotel. As she is being double-teamed she has an extremely powerful orgasm folowed by both of them at the same time, cum leaking from both her holes onto the floor.**

Bridgette: That was the most powerful orgasm I ever had!

Geoff: Let's do another round, I want to take his ass this time!

Ezekiel: Sure, I'd love that!

**Bridgette lies down again and Ezekiel enters her pussy. Geoff slaps his ass and then penetrates him at full force. Bridgette kisses Ezekiel while he plays with her boobs and Geoff squezzes his nipples. Ezekiel cums first from Geoff stimulating his nipple and prostate at the same time. Geoff and Bridgette follow him shortly after. The three lay down with Ezekiel in the middle.**

Geoff: That was great! We should have more threesomes!

Bridgette: Yeah, totally!

**The two realize Ezekiel is sleeping and kiss him on the cheek before going to sleep themselves.**

_Hi! Robert here! I didn't die, I was just hung up on homework, but now I'm back! I probably won't be able to consistently write until the 12th of June since we still have online homework, but since we're near the end it's less then before . Still I'll write as much as I can until then. After that I'll write everyday, I can't wait until I finnish this batch of one shots that should've been finnished a long time ago and move on to Total Sex Action. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading! God it feels good to say that again!_


	7. BridgettexChef: The price of vegan meals

**Bridgette entered the cafetiera with one goal in mind: To make Chef prepare vegan meals. She walked up to him and put her hands down on the counter.**

Chef: What is it blondie?

Bridgette: I need to ask you for something.

Chef: What is it?

Bridgette: Can you make vegan meals?

Chef: Are you joking?

Bridgette: Please!

**Chef scanned her up and down and had an idea.**

Chef: Fine, but you have to do something for me.

Bridgette: Sure, anything, what is it?

Chef: How about you start by striping for me!

Bridgette: Are you joking?!

Chef: Your choice!

Bridgette:...

**Bridgette started taking off her sweater slowly while dancing and swaing her hips. Chef sat down on a chair and started rubbing his cock through his pants.**

Chef: There you go! Good girl!

**She took off her sweater and undid her white bra holding up with her hands before letting it fall to the floor and then squishing her perky B-cup tits togheter. Chef erection was visibly getting larger. She slowly slid of her pants then did the same with her panties. She then went over and gave Chef a lap dance her ass bouncing on his erection making her a little wet.**

Bridgette: There, I did it!

Chef: Great, now on your knees!

Bridgette: Really?

Chef: I can see you dripping down there!

Bridgette:...

**She kneeled down and undid his zipper pulling his pants down. She then pulled off her underwear his 34cm cock smashing her in the face. She quietly wrapped her mouth around the massive member and sucked on it while making laps with her toungue around the tip.**

Chef: That's good, but you can do better!

**He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her all the way down making her choke and muffling her screams ocasionally letting her up for air.**

Chef: Thta's better!

**After a while he eventually let her go. She coughed a lot and remained on her knees.**

Bridgette: Is that it?

Chef: No, but I think that lubed it up enough!

Bridgette: You can't mean...

Chef: You know what to do!

**She sat over his dick facing him with her hands wrapped around his kneck, her pussy juices dripping down on his cock. She eventually let herself down on it screaming out in pain and pleasure. As she started moving the cock hit deep in her womb making her go insane.**

Bridgette: YES, OH MY GOD, THIS FEELS SO GOOD, PLEASE FUCK ME!

Chef: That's a good bitch, now give me a kiss!

**As she gave him a kiss she came all over his cock.**

Chef: There we go! Glad you enjoyed this, I'm about to cum too!

Bridgette: Wait don't do it in my pussy!

Chef: Well you know what that means.

Bridgette: Yeah!

**She lifted herself up and lined up her asshole with his tip. She took all of his length in one go and then started moving up and down. As Chef came inside her she got pushed over the edge and came a second time. She got off of his dick and laid on the floor cum spilling out of her ass.**

Bridgette: So, is it a deal?

Chef: Sure, I'm a man of my word!

Bridgette: Great, I'll make sure to repay every day!

_Another one off the list. Pretty fun one to write. Hope you enjoyed it, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!_


	8. BridgettexEzekielxGwen: Revenge

**After Gwen saw Heather having sex with Trent she wanted some time alone, however, the universe had other plans in store for her. As she turned around the corner of the cabin she saw Bridgette and Ezekiel having sex. She tried to back away but the couple immediately stopped her. As they were still fucking they talked to her.**

Bridgette: Hey....ahhh....Gwen, how....mmm.... are you?

Gwen: I'm good! Kinda...

Ezekiel: What...ahh...happened?

Gwen: Trent fucked Heather...

**Bridgette looked at Gwen with pure lust in her eyes.**

Bridgette: Oh, that's awful! Ahhh... how about...mmm, fuck yes...you join us and get... harder.... revenge!

**Gwen thought about it a bit and quickly realized she was so wet her fluids were dripping through her panties and her pants onto the grass.**

Gwen: Yeah, why not, this should be fun.

**Bridgette got off of Ezekiel and pulled Gwen towards them. Both the girls laid down and started scissoring. Ezekiel stood next to them in the middle the girls each sucking on one side of his dick, often alternating between deeptroathing it.**

Ezekiel: There you go, good girls!

Bridgette and Gwen: Thank you daddy!

**The girls eventually came at the same time as Ezekiel, his cum landing on both their wet, slippery holes. They got up and Gwen laid on her back. Bridgette got on top of her laying down so their pussies touched. As Ezekiel slid between them moving back and forth the two started making out and playing with their boobs, pinching and twisting each others nipples.**

Ezekiel: Which one of you wants it first?

Gwen: Me, please, fuck me until I break!

**As Ezekiel's cock entered her she could fill it stretching her insides and she moaned passionately against Bridgette's lips. The goth came from all the pent up frustration and Ezekiel moved over to the blonde. Bridgette finished what she started cumming hard all over his dick. The two girls then stood on their knees in front of him as he unloaded his thick juicy sperm all over them.**

Gwen: We need to do this again!

Bridgette: I agree!

Ezekiel: I'm down as well!

**Gwen left with cum on her face and found Trent. She licked her lips in front of him, took some cum with her finger and put it in his mouth.**

Gwen: Yeah, I can get better cock than yours!

_And it's over, one more futa one shot left for this batch! Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!_


End file.
